superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkman (JSA)
You may be looking for Hawkman (SuperFriends Member / JLA Member). Justice Society Team Member Hawkman is a winged vigilante who fights crime using a flight harness made from Ninth metal and a mace. His secret identity is Carter Hall, a wealthy collector of weapons and research scientist, lives out his destiny as a reincarnation of the ancient Egyptian prince Khufu using magic weaponry. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), unbeknownst to Carter Hall, he finds the ancient knife connected to his past life. In his library, as he examines his new prize a deep sleep falls upon him. In his slumber, Hall dreams of ancient Egypt. He sees himself as Prince Khufu who is engaged in a feud with his rival, the Egyptian priest Hath-Set. The priest eventually captures both Khufu and his consort Shiera (or Princess Chay-Ara in modern retellings) at Abydos in the 'Temple of Anubis' and kills them with the very knife Carter now has in his possession. Carter, a millennia later, realizes that he is Khufu, reincarnated. Amazingly, he soon meets a woman named Shiera who looks exactly like the woman in his dream. That night, Carter goes to his laboratory only to emerge from his weapon-room clad as a ‘grim jest’ of the ancient Hawk-God, Anubis. He also as extra-ordinary powers which are derived from his ancient collection – Ninth Metal, which defies the pull of Earth’s gravity. His first quest is to find Hath-Set (the evil Priest) whom he recognizes as a scientist named Anton Hastor. He finds and spies on him, but takes no action. This prompts Anton to cast a spell that captures Shiera with a spell that drew her to his lair. This time he vows to show no mercy. He arms himself with a crossbow and another cloak of Ninth Metal for Shiera. He finds her and drapes the cloak over her. He then finds his mark and takes aim, killing Anton Hastor. He invokes Anubis, the god of evil to state his victory – the evil priest is dead. He then stages a death for Anton making it look like a subway accident and takes Shiera, who is unaware of the nights terrible ordeal back to his home to rest. Following Hastor's defeat, the two begin a romance.As revealed in Flash Comics, #1 (1940). Hawkman becomes a charter member of the Justice Society of America. He eventually takes the position of JSA chairman, following the Flash and Green Lantern. Meanwhile, Shiera adopts the identity of Hawkgirl and starts to wear a female counterpart to his costume.As revealed in All Star Comics, #5 - #6 (1941), Within a few months, she had permanently assumed the role of his partner in adventure.As revealed in Flash Comics, #24 (December, 1941). After pushback from the government regarding secret identities, the JSA takes to the shadows. Carter and Shiera, taking advantage of the anonymity, get married. During this time, the Flash of Earth-Two meets the Flash of Earth-One (Earth-1A) and the JSA begins to re-emerge. Powers and Abilities Powers * Blessing: Hawkman was granted the ability to breathe underwater, by the god Poseidon.As revealed in Flash Comics, #9 (September, 1940). * Reincarnation: The Nth metal knife which murdered Hawkman in his original incarnation as Khufu had an unusual effect upon his soul and that of his lover Chay-Ara (Hawkgirl). Abilities * Reincarnated Knowledge: Due to his many lives and vast amount of experience, Hall is a brilliant tactician, fierce warrior, and strong leader. At the same time, however, he is extremely intelligent (considered a leader in his field of history and archaeology) and expresses a deeply romantic side in relation to his beloved soul-mate. Often, Carter finds it difficult to balance between the "barbarian" of his past lives and the "gentleman" of his current incarnation. He also has an extremely innovative approach to science and technology. * Brilliant Scientist: ** In the summer of 1942, Hawkman invented a method to store complete meals in tiny capsules. The meals then expanded to full size, when a special solution was applied.As revealed in All-Star Comics, #14 (January, 1943). This technology was used by the Justice Society on a famine-relief mission to Europe, during WWII. ** In the late 1940s, Hawkman invented a bubble-shaped antigravity flying vehicle.As revealed in Flash Comics #102 (December, 1948). Little if any use was made of this vehicle afterward, and it was not commercialized or mass-produced. ** Early in his career, Hawkman encountered and defeated another inventor working with antigravity technology, and confiscated one of his gravity-inducing weapons,As revealed in Flash Comics #2 (February, 1940). for future study. * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * Archaeology * Historiography * Multilingualism Weaknesses * Curse: Every time he is born again he must wander the earth till he meets again with his eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again and it continues. Equipment * Ninth Metal: ** ’Ninth’ Metal Belt & Boots: Hawkman flies by way of an anti-gravity Belt & boots constructed from Ninth Metal. This metal (which he discovered) could negate the effects of gravity, enabling him to fly. Its abilities are controlled mentally. The wings, designed in the image of the Egyptian god Anubis, were added to control his flight. ** ’Ninth’ Metal Enhancement: The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. Among these is the ability to generate a heat aura, sufficient to keep a man alive under Arctic conditions.As revealed in Flash Comics, #18 (June, 1941). *** ’Ninth’ Metal-induced Enhanced Strength: Carter's strength level is increased by the ’Ninth’ metal. Carter is capable of ripping a car door of its hinges with little effort. *** ’Ninth’ metal-induced Enhanced Durability: Hawkman is able to withstand blows from superhuman opponents. * Enhanced Vision: Hawkman can observe objects at great distances or at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye. He once spotted Flash vibrating through a wall before he was visible. He can also count the flapping of a hummingbird's wings. * Accelerated Healing * Self-Sustenance Transportation * Antigravity Flying Vehicle: He invented a flying machine, but made little if any use of it afterward. Weaponry Due to his multiple incarnations and having memories of all of his past lives, Khufu/Hall has become proficient in many types of weaponry. As a result, he is an expert with a wide array of archaic weapons from his past lives, including battle axes, maces, swords, spears and shields. * Archaic Weaponry: Hawkman has access to an entire arsenal of medieval weaponry. His favored weapons are the mace and flail. Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * The legendary Gardner Fox teamed up with artist Dennis Neville to create Hawkman / '''Carter Hall' in 1940. * He first appeared in ''Flash Comics Vol. 1, #1 (January, 1940)Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] on the first appearance of Hawkman in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Comics_Vol_1_1 Flash Comics Vol. 1, #1 (January, 1940)] External Links *Hawkman at DC Comics *Hawkman at Wikipedia.org *Hawkman from the Justice League Unlimited animated TV show at the DCAU wiki *Hawkman at the DC Database wiki * Hawkman (Golden Age) at Don Markstein's Toonopedia™ * Hawkman (Golden Age) at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Hawkman supporting characters